mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Chokl
Teh Kurtur (The Cursed) Chokl is Darkness's Boki (Genderless Sibling) and a former high-ranking member of his military. Early life Darkness and his Military were deployed to eliminate all but the inhabitants of Earth in the Solar System and managed to establish a base on Pluto which was both a planet and closer to sun) in his time (where Mercury currently is). In 102983 BCE; they returned to the Andromeda Galaxy after the Moralists declared war on the slavers and came victorious. Training his nephew When his nephew as 2983-years-old; he began teaching his nephew Kjatow at the request of his brother and had him deployed behind enemy lines to free slaves and eliminate the slaver. He gained a kill count of 122'387 and freed 300'000 slaves. Gaining Powers In EDEN Collective's quest for power; Darkness took his soon and Boki to Universe-M23 in 1 AD and after crushing the First Azacan Uprising and both Darkness and Kjatow along with Jamie Sinister's ancestor was exposed to the claddus and was altered on an atomic-level. This discovery resulted in a 9-years war between Darkness and is doubles from other universes known as the "Fusion War" as he wanted to merge with 411 different versions of himself thanks to the Absolute Jinn known as Tread Lightly while 5 others were killed. Jinn-Darkness Wars and death Darkness caused a war between the Jinns and his Imperial Military after travelling to their universe to merge the 411 different versions of himself. Despite the Jinns' immortality their SBWs (Slime Binding Weapon) that can hold immortal beings in place for an X amount of time. Eventually he managed to take their immortality away and Chokl was cursed with the power of Vocifery, but Darkness turned it to the their victory and used it until Chokl said "my eyes are killing me" and died as a result. After the war - all non-Absolute Jinns were transformed into Genies and sent throughout the Multiverse to answer the wishes of anyone that finds their lamp. Powers and Abilities Powers *Vocifery - After the Absolute Jinns cursed Chokl with Vocifery - anything he says will automatically be true. The user can do absolutely anything they desire just by saying it and it will miraculously happen even if it affects reality itself. **Resurrection - By saying someone will be resurrected - they'll be resurrected **Reality Warping **Event Manipulation **Event Negation **Creation ***Vocal Creation **Death Inducement ***Suicide Inducement **Healing **Ignorance Inducement or Awareness Distortion - Darkness's personal guards were never aware of Darkness knowing Human English, because Chokl said so. **Erasure - Chokl erased Atlantis with this power. Weaknesses *Absolute Jinns and other Divine beings - Chokl cannot use his Vocifery against Gods *Prophecies - Chokl can't use his Vocifery to change prophecies, but he can delay them *Vocifery - All in all; Chokl's own power is also his own weakness since he can accidentally kill himself with it or others around him. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Genderless Category:Siblings Category:Soldiers Category:War Veterans Category:Svanists Category:Giants Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Pages without images